


Capturing Heaven

by Draco_Amante



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Amante/pseuds/Draco_Amante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter has decided that the perfect way to celebrate turning 18 is to party it up in Muggle London with a pretty girl.<br/>Draco Malfoy has a different agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capturing Heaven

Draco first spotted James Potter and the girl in Fabric, a highly renowned club in Muggle London. He hadn’t recognised James at first, in the surprisingly stylish combination of perfectly tailored black trousers and white shirt, his hair artfully styled rather than freely tangled. It had caused Draco to double-take, the outfit alone making him question what he was seeing, but further furtive examination confirmed that the features were much too like Potter and his ginger in-laws for the young man to be anyone else except Albus, who was surely far too young to be out clubbing.

 

 

It is Draco’s curiosity (and need to know everyone else’s secrets) that prompt him to offer the boy a drink. Ordering Martinis for both teenagers and himself, he sips elegantly as James’ friend tries to make small talk without referencing the gossip pages (Draco’s divorce is still a hot topic, as is Astoria’s new boy-toy). Draco easily turns the conversation to James, and learns that it is in fact James' 18th birthday – hence his appearance in town, with this young woman who is apparently ‘just a friend’; although privately Draco thinks she’d gladly be much more. James is lightly tanned, clearly an athlete, and has the sort of arrogant swagger that young girls always fall for, but he’s not fooling Draco for a second.

It’s the first time James has visited Muggle London without the protection of family and close friends, and beneath the bravado Draco can sense the nervousness and awe that James is trying keep hidden.

Draco is exactly the sort of bastard who will use that to his advantage.

 

Finding that talk comes easier between them with the social lubricant of alcohol, Draco orders a few rounds of shots, happy to pay as long as James keeps looking at him in that intense way that young men do when they’re trying to be domineeringly sexy. Draco finds it amusing and arousing, and it isn’t not long before the young girl heads off home with a muttered “get a room”; which James doesn’t even seem to notice, far too busy sending quick curious glances at Draco’s arms.

He’s never considered that the Mark could be appealing before (Astoria had certainly preferred not to look at it) and he’s always kept it hidden, but those glances dare him to roll up his sleeves; and when the next round of tequila is set down on the table, Draco shoves his sleeves up his arms and proceeds to teach James how to look sexy while doing shots of tequila (with lime and salt, because Draco can’t abide lemon). The look of need James sends him rather goes to his head, and Draco lets his ‘better judgement’ and his ‘conscience’ take a holiday...

 

Judging the James drunk and enamoured enough, Draco asks him to dance – an offer which is eagerly accepted, and Draco soon finds himself on the dancefloor with Harry Potter’s son pressed tightly against him.

 

They dance together surprisingly well, their bodies fitting together as though they'd been doing this for years; Draco lets his hands rest just low enough on James' back for it to still be considered his back more than anything else, inwardly smirks as James tries to subtly guide those hands to grinding hips. When he asks where James wants to go next he can see the thoughts behind his eyes as easily as if he'd used Legilimency, the desire clear in heated glances and a sultry grin, but also the slight shift on his feet that betrays his nerves.

Draco isn’t about to take some nervous child to his bed, so there’s only one solution to their problem - Heaven.

 

 

Heaven is the sort of place that has ‘gay night’, and is therefore ‘queer friendly’ - which in Draco’s experience means that young men have few qualms about removing their shirts on the packed dancefloor. He orders Mojitos for the both of them, and undoes a couple of buttons (just to tease) while leaving his sleeves rolled up past his elbows.

James takes one look around, and bows to inevitability, tossing his shirt off into the crowd and grinning at Draco; his youthful form showing both that he’s had a holiday somewhere warm and that he makes sure to work every muscle he’s got.

 

Dancing while dressed like this (or rather not dressed) is a sort of exquisite torture, although Draco suspects it’s actually more difficult for James. He’s clearly not used to being denied anything, and so Draco plays at keeping his distance, occasionally returning the flirty glances of other men, and delighting in driving James mad.

It works exactly as he’d hoped.

James presses as close to Draco as is humanly possible, follows every movement Draco makes, their bodies almost melded together; Draco rewards him by sliding both hands down the back of those tight trousers to knead both of James’ beautifully taut arsecheeks,  and kissing him forcefully, pressing his slight height advantage to dominate, claiming James as his own in front of hundreds of Muggles.

 

Now it’s time to find somewhere more private.

 

Dragging James outside, he ducks down an alleyway and Apparates them both to his favourite hotel. The Hotel Windsor is wizarding, luxury, and unfailingly discrete, all of which Draco needs right now.

It is the work of a moment to get a room, using a blatantly false name with an extra charge on the bill to ensure the staff forget they were ever there, and Draco has James Potter right where he wants him - half naked in a penthouse suite.

 

 

He doesn’t give James a chance to think, to realise what a terrible idea this all is - he doesn’t want to lose what he’s won. He presses James up against the nearest wall and kisses him absolutely breathless, and practically shoves him onto the bed.

James, for his part, certainly isn’t complaining at being manhandled. His skin is flushed, heated, his eyes dark with desire, and he obligingly kicks off all of his remaining clothes in one rush, staring up at Draco from the bed as he does so. It’s practically an engraved invitation.

Draco strips himself off much more slowly, watching James watch him as each item is carefully removed and set aside. There’s no rush - the tease is all part of the fun - and it’s rather nice to be stared at with such wanting.

Finally, he’s completely bare, and slides himself over James, pressing him down into the mattress.

“Have you ever done this before?”

He knows the answer the moment before James opens his mouth, catches the lie immediately, but he’s not so cruel as to say so and cause embarrassment. He doesn’t want James to change his mind about all of this, after all, not when they’re so close.

Draco smirks darkly, making James shiver beneath him, and presses a biting kiss to his throat before murmuring,

“Well, then let’s have some _real_ fun.”

He quickly ties James’ wrists together and secures them to the headboard, catching James before he can even think to struggle, and kissing him hungrily to prevent any objection. There’s some tension, but he soon relaxes into the kiss, submitting to pure desire as much as to Draco; perhaps more out of arrogance and naivete rather than true subjugation.

Nevertheless, passionate kissing is proving an effective distraction technique, and Draco uses it to get what he wants, carefully pressing the fingers of one hand into James one by one, slicked with oil, and relishing every gasp and moan that slips from James’ mouth to his.

And then finally, deliciously, pressing his aching cock into that tight arse, slowly enough that it feels like blissful torture. James is whimpering softly, but it’s clearly more from need than pain, and he’s soon arching himself into Draco as much as his bonds will allow, begging for more.

Draco gives it to him - perhaps a bit rougher than he should be, with a novice, but James isn’t to know any differently - fucking into that beautiful young body with reckless abandon. It’s absolute heaven, and Draco silently decides that this is something he could get used to. James isn’t shy, writhing and moaning freely, and it’s perfect.

Of course, it can’t last forever, and Draco soon finds release, gasping into the warm skin of James’ throat.

Wanting it all to last just that bit longer, wanting it to be memorable, conscious that James’ is still hard against his stomach, Draco presses himself full-bodied to James and grinds. Every part of James is trapped beneath hot skin, sliding against his own, and he rocks up into it until he comes with a choked whimpering gasp.

Draco kisses him, soft and soothing, releasing him from his bonds, before standing and heading for the shower with nothing more than a quick smirk over his shoulder.

 

James can’t seem to manage anything more than lying perfectly still exactly where he is, trying to get his breath back. So much of him aches, and he’s weary to the bone, but he can’t help the giddy grin splitting his face.

  
This was certainly not what he’d had planned for tonight - it was a hell of a lot better.


End file.
